User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/aqua's top 10 buttmonkeys
Explanation Read the title! Oh yeah and it will be one character per franchise and ocs WILL count. Without further ado! And some characters may not be a buttmonkey in their franchise DEMO! they will count on this list Guesing competition HEY GUYS! For trolling purposes, i will personally invite all the users to guess the characters! To make it a bit easier, i will give you some clues. One of them is from the anime noragami and the other is from black butler. That's like 2 of them. WHO R THEY? i will reveal them eithier if many people give up OR that they have been guess OR when i get bored Number 10 Guessed by Ahomeschoolinggroudon. Jaune arc from RWBY! i'm sorry but seeing a pathetic swordsmen take on Pyrrah Nikos and get his ass kicked badly is just...so priceless! And i think JNPR is screwed if he's the leader and apparantly he is the leader. Props to you, good luck on surviving with a crappy leader like him Number 9 Guessed by Gliscorfan. Sokka from Avatar last airbender. The non-bender (minus Suki) who gets mocked and beaten...a lot. Like he does have his share for badass moments but still you and your stupid jokes, weird-ass hairstyle get into number 9 Number 8 Guessed by the wonderful shadow7615. Stephanie Dola from No game no life! Which is as you know, my favourite anime. I swear if i challenged her to like...blackjack or something she would like...lose her panties (DW i'm not that sadistic) still when she loses she throws a LOT of pissy fits when she loses and like...is smart... that is like super creep! and like i said in my no game one life fanfic: "their buttmonkey, stephanie dola" Number 7 Guessed by Shadow7615. Armin arlet of Shinegki no Kyojin! I was tempted with many AOT characters like connie, sasha and Levi. I'm sorry but the armin scream is just...so...HILARIOUS! He just stayed there, crying like a little bitch, seeing all his friends get eaten. CRI ARUMIN-KUN CRI! but seriously, he's way cuter in Aot:JH. "BOKU NO FUTON >o<" Number 6 Guessed by Radical Mandos. The scarf-wearing loser god (sadly the protagonist and shares the voice actor of levi) Yato from noragami. I could tell this guy shared levi's voice actor because...when he gets serious he starts sounding like our beloved heichou. Anyways he's pretty open to insults and ridiculement and can be manipulated pre-tai easily...considering he was going to sell Yukine to the fortune god. Yeah no legit reason although it's just SO funny to see eren take his anger and revenge on levi. oh yeah just to tell those non-noragami or soon to be noragmi watchers. Yukine is Eren/ Finny (kuroshitsuji) 's voice actor. Here's how it gave it away. Cries like finny screams like eren. Nuff said Number 5 Guessed by Quauntonaut. Dan Hibiki from street fighter! Hell they made him fight Hercule satan! Too bad jaune was buttmonkey worse than everyone' s favourite (lol-jk guys) death battle cheater. Yeah there's nothing worse DAN HUMILIATION!....oh come on that was golden! Number 4 Number 3 Guessed by GalaticAttorney, we have our wonderful (lol-nope) oc skrub-faced loser EDEN!. agent's OC Seriously, i don't get why people make fun of him so much but...damn it's so funny just to see people just...make fun of him. #skrub-lord oc! Now who beats our buttmonkey oc? Number 2 Guessed by FingermanAwesomeness. Karp karp magikarp Number 1 Guessed by Ytmcztmc. I'm sorry but Peeta...IS...SO...STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he always tries to kill himself! I'm sorry but he's a loser and i think Katniss should've killed him, i acknowledge that the capital would hate that but HELLO? Gale? yeah? Peeta, you're so annoying that you kiled the following people: prim, clove, glimmer, mags, finnick! Shame and shun this non-believer Category:Blog posts